


Kneel

by shieldmaidenofdarkness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ben Wa Balls, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Dynamic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda?, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofdarkness/pseuds/shieldmaidenofdarkness
Summary: “So wet for me,” he murmured, his voice dark and sinful. “I bet you’re desperate to cum, aren’t you, kitten?”A gasp left her, when his stroke met her clit and Rey found herself mewling and nodding.He pinched the bundle of nerves. “Aren’t you, kitten?”“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir,” she begged. “Can I please have your cock, Sir?”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	Kneel

He had teased Rey the entire day, kept her on edge for what felt like hours. Earlier that day Ben had given her the order to wear her Ben Wa balls, and forbade her to cum. And it wasn’t like she would be in any danger of cuming from just wearing the balls, but knowing that she wasn’t allowed to…. it did things to her.

All day long she was supposed to do small tasks for him, in addition to her usual chores for the weekend. He would ask her to kneel, to strip naked - only to humm approvingly before telling her to resume whatever she was doing.

Whenever she walked past him, he would pinch or slap her butt, always lightly but reminding her of what he  _ could _ do, if he wanted to.

When she was standing in the kitchen, preparing dinner, Rey felt his warmth radiating of his body behind her, his breath on her neck. She didn’t dare to move an inch, knowing very well what was expected of her.

His hands made contact with her body and Rey could have sighed, her skin tingling at the sensation. Ben let one hand roam over her body, the other clutched at her hip, digging into it and surely leaving a mark. The thought sent a wave of pleasure down her spine - she loved being marked by him.

He reached her breast, grabbing it forcefully and massaging it. Rey couldn’t help but arch into his touch, relishing the pleasurable pain. Having closed her eyes by now, all she could do was not to moan under his ministrations, the attention going straight to her core and having her clench around the silicone balls in her cunt.

Ben pinched her nipple with precision, having memorized each an every inch of her body. At her shudder, Ben hummed approvingly into her ear, before giving the shell of it a long and hot swipe. His hand left her breast, but Rey had no chance to mourn the loss of his touch, his fingers trailing down her stomach and cupping her sex through he thin leggings.

“So wet for me,” he murmured, his voice dark and sinful. “I bet you’re desperate to cum, aren’t you, kitten?”

A gasp left her, when his stroke met her clit and Rey found herself mewling and nodding.

He pinched the bundle of nerves. “Aren’t you,  _ kitten _ ?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir,” she begged. “Can I please have your cock, Sir?”

“That’s better,” Ben approved, his hand leaving her regardless. “Come.”

He left the kitchen and went to sit down on the couch. When she followed him to the living room, he looked her right in the eyes, his gaze burning hot.

“Strip.”

She did as she was told, hurrying to get her clothes of her, folding everything into a neat stack and putting them on the ground. It left her naked before him, with nothing but her collar and the Ben Wa balls. After months of playing together, it had become second nature for her to cross her arms behind her back and lower her gaze to the ground, awaiting his next orders.

His gaze on her was burning and she was very aware of him trailing his eyes up and down her body. She could feel her cunt dripping and Rey was certain that her thighs would be glistening with her arousal.

It felt like an eternity, but eventually his next order came. “Kneel. Here.”

Without having seen where “here” might be, Rey knew that he meant at his feet and she willingly obliged. Her hands were resting on her thighs now, but her eyes were still focused on the floor, not daring to look her master in the eyes.

From the corner of her eye she could see some movement and a second later the TV was turned on.

“You want your master’s cock?” When she hesitated to answer, Ben put two fingers under her chin, lifting it up so she would look him in the eyes. There was a smile on his lips, encouraging her to answer.

“Yes, Sir. Please?” Her voice sounded breathy and she dared to hope.

His kind smile merged into a wicked smirk, an expression she knew all too well and which spoke of mischief and trouble.

“Very well, then. Worship it,” he ordered, leaning back and focusing his attention on the television.

Rey arched her spine, bringing herself closer to his crotch and carefully raised her hands to unbuckle his belt and freeing his semi-erection.

“Oh, and Rey? Don’t make me cum.”

_ What? But how was she supposed to do that? _

Knowing better than to leave her Master waiting, Rey got back to work. She carefully took his member in one hand, resting the other on his muscular thigh Even half flaccid his cock was impressive and Rey put her sole focus on his cock and balls. She kissed the tip of the penis, letting her fingers trail up and down the length of him. By the time she had mouthed her way to his root, she felt him twitch under her ministrations.

It didn’t take long for him to become fully hard and erect, too heavy to stand up proudly like other men’s penises would do. She loved each and every inch of it, licking a hot, wet stripe from root to tip on the underside, before opening her lips to take the glans into her mouth.

First she let her tongue trail slowly over the slit, then greedily licked up the drop of precum that had formed there. Then she carefully hollowed her cheeks and began to suck on his head. Ben seemed unphased from her attention, but it didn’t stop Rey’s increasing arousal. The taste of his precum on her tongue was heavenly, one of her favorite things in the world.

When she started to take more of him into her mouth, her hand went to his balls, cradling them and letting her thumb stroke over the soft skin. She began to bob her head back and forth slowly, taking more of him into her mouth with each descent. Rey made sure to humm appreciative, just the way she knew he liked.

She had no idea how long she was working his cock in her mouth, didn’t even acknowledge her slightly aching knees, only focused on the sensation of his throbbing cock against her tongue, his taste in her mouth and the sound of his heavy breathing. Some time ago one of his big hands had made its way into her her hair, gripping it to the point of pain. She relished in it, making her quirm. The combination of it all, of his taste and his cock, his grip in her hair and den Ben Wa balls up her dripping cunt… the combination was delicious. Rey couldn’t help but moan with Bens cock down her throat.

The vibrations of her moan must have been too much for Ben, as his grip tightened and his hips began thrusting. A moment later he was cuming in her mouth, his spent pooling on her tongue. She knew better than to swallow; it had been a long established rule that she would wait for him to tell her to swallow.

Pulling off him, she opened her mouth, careful not to swallow but putting his cum on display, and raised her gaze to meet his. Instead of finding the blissed out, satisfied look she expected, there was a mix of anger, cruelty and mischief written all over his gorgeous features.

“What did I tell you, kitten?” His voice didn’t sound angry, and Rey furrowed her brows - maybe she had misread his expression afterall. Then it dawned on her.

_ Shit. _

“I’m so sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to,” she pleaded, barely comprehensible due to his cum in her mouth. Rey didn’t want to spill any of his seed, knowing that it would bring her a greater punishment.

“Sssshhh, kitten,” Ben said calmly. “Don’t swallow until I tell you. You can watch TV now.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she mumbled, slowly turning around on her knees. She rested her head on his thigh, slowly relaxing into his warmth.

Ben had been watching some football game, nothing she fancied much, but being near him meant more to her than the choice of his entertainment. The game was already in it’s second half-time, one team having scored two goals already. His hand was stroking the back of her head, absently, but she still enjoyed his attention all the same. At her masters feet she felt safe and protected, like she belonged.

From time to time he would ask her to open her mouth and show him his cum, each time earning her an appreciative caress of his thumb on her lip or her cheek, an approving smile tugging on his lips. It made her feel so proud, like she could conquer anything he threw at her.

When the game finished, Ben allowed her to swallow, and Rey made sure to to savor the taste, by closing her eyes and humming. This was only partly to his benefit - she knew how much he liked to see it, but Rey really enjoyed the action.

“Stand up and bend over the armrest,” Ben hummed, a playful tone to the order.

Rey did as told, knowing very well that her dripping cunt was on full on display. She could feel his presence behind her, anticipation of what was to come making her grip the cushions of the couch  _ hard _ .

“Now, I do believe you deserve a punishment, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, Sir, I do.”

“Tell me, why,” he ordered, his pacing behind her coming to an end.

“I made you cum, Sir, when you told me not to,” Rey moaned out, when she felt his hand kneading her backside.

He hummed. “I think ten strikes will suffice.” It wasn’t up for negotiation.

Biting her tongue to prevent herself from disagreeing, she took a deep breath. “Thank you, Sir.”

With the last syllable came the first strike, his bare hand making contact with her right buttcheek, leaving a pleasurable burning sensation behind.

He alternated between cheeks, some strikes coming closer together, others with a longer pause between them. With each strike, the sensation deviated from pleasurable and got increasingly uncomfortable. Rey had to bite her cheek, not to scream at her punishment. The Ben Wa balls inside her cunt vibrated with each strike, making every impact a perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

When he hit her arse for the tenth time, she knew that it must be red all over.  _ A lovely shade, for a lovely butt,  _ as Ben would say.

“How do you feel, Rey?” Ben's voice was calm and collected, but still serious. This wasn’t something new, as Ben would check up on her during playtime regularly to make sure that she was still enjoying herself. She smiled at herself, her heart filled with love and respect for the man at her side. Or rather at her backside.

“I’m good, Sir, thank you. Everything is very green,” she answered, using the color like they had agreed upon at the early stages of their relationship - both had prepared the stoplight-system.

“Good girl,” he smiled, and Rey’s heart skipped a beat at his praise.

“Well, then,” Ben mused. “Let’s get you some relief, shall we?”

“Thank you, Sir,” Rey whimpered as his fingers trailed her cunt.

“Mmmmh, so wet,” he hummed. “Is this all for me?” One finger looped through the string of the balls, pulling lightly, but not enough to pull them out.

“Yes, Sir. My cunt is all yours,” Rey whimpered, barely keeping her hips from bucking into his touch. She heard him chuckle behind her, then felt him pulling out the toy. The first ball dislodged with some resistance, the feeling of her entrance stretching around the silicon ball making her eyes roll back. When the second ball followed, her cunt clenched audibly around nothing. Another whimper left her throat without permission.

She felt him bend over her, his mouth right next to her ear, and his cock pressing against her thigh, hard again.

“I’m going to fuck you now, kitten,” he promised. “Don’t hold back. Scream.”

Without further warning he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed into her with one long stroke. Rey groaned at the sensation, deep and throaty, the stretch being exactly what she needed, his cock dragging along her cunt and hitting that perfect spot inside her.

“You’ve been such a good girl today, Rey. Took your punishment so gracefully,” Ben moaned into her ear, his hands digging into her hips. “Come when you want, you don’t need my permission now.”

“Thank you, Siiir,” Rey groaned, her cunt clenching around his cock. He thrust into her,  _ hard _ , and it didn’t take much to tip her over the edge. She came screaming his name, clawing at the couch cushions under her and clenching hard around him. If it weren’t for his support and the armrest, she would have crumbled from the force of it, her knees feeling like warm butter.

“Yes, good girl,” Ben praised her, his thrusts becoming harder and more frantic, fucking her through her orgasm. She didn’t care how long he would last, to blissed out from her orgasm to care.

“Can you come for me again, Sweetheart?”

“I’ll try, Sir, I don’t know if I can,” she sobbed, the pleasure of his relentless thrusts bordering on overstimulation.

His left hand moved under her, up to her breast, kneading it and pulling her against his chest. The new angle eliciting a gasp, shooting pleasure through her whole body. She couldn’t have formed any coherent sentences if her life depended on it. In her pleasure Rey didn’t notice that his other had snaked around to her cunt, only realizing what he did when his finger circled her clit.

Ben swirled his finger around the bundle of nerves once, twice, and Rey was coming again. Stars danced across her closed eyelids, the pleasure encompassing her whole body. Every muscle in her body twitched and she absently noticed that Ben was coming, too, his forehead pressed onto her shoulder and his breath erratic against her sweaty skin.

When the pleasure resided, she went limp, only being held up by Ben. She mourned the loss of his cock inside her, but couldn’t find it in her to care for too long when he lifted her into his arms and sat down on the couch.

Her head rested against his still clothed chest, and Rey concentrated on the rhythm of his breath and heartbeat. Ben was whispering sweet encouragements into her hair, telling her how proud he was and how well she did, how much he loved her, and asking her if she was alright.

“‘M thristy,” she mumbled into his button-down, and Ben moved a bit under her.

“Here, baby, have a drink,” he said, his voice low and calm, holding bottled water up for her. “You did so well, I am so proud of you.”

She drank greedily, thoroughly wrung out from their session. When he offered her a chocolate bar, she accepted thankfully and with a tired smile on her lips. “Thanks.”

“Take as long as you need, babe. When you feel better, I’ll run a bath for us, okay?” Ben said, peppering her temples and forehead with kisses. He pulled a blanket over her, and hugged her tightly. “I love you so much, baby.”

Chewing the last of the chocolate bar, she looked up at him. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to use social distancing and quarantine to work on some multi-chapter stuff, maybe get back into learning French and do all the Hobbies.  
> Also me: writes 2.6k BDSM smut instead


End file.
